<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please, harry by fluffmelarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149303">please, harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry'>fluffmelarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please, harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry, leave the fucking house you idiot! You have to leave for your date, and I need to jerk off alone.” Harry refused to leave the house they lived in together. He had a date with a girl in less than twenty minutes, and he still needed to put on his black vans and coat. He was wearing a loose, light blue sweater with a white turtleneck underneath. His fingers were ring clad and he had his golden cross necklace hanging around his neck. His long legs were covered by washed out, black jeans with holes at the knees. For air condition, Harry would always say, and Louis would shake his head with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. Louis was in sweats, no top and a pair of knitted socks. His hair was ruffled from lying in bed until four in the afternoon with Harry, watching a ‘Friends’ re-run. Harry had gotten up an hour before to shower and get ready for his date, while Louis had continued to lay in bed, almost falling asleep, if it wasn’t for Harry jumping on top of him, blowing raspberries to his stomach making Louis giggle. “Stop it Harry! It ti-ti-hickles.”</p>
<p>Harry left not long after that and Louis had the house all to himself. Oh, how he was going to have fun. He turned on the tv and found the porn channel they had paid extra for when they first got their tv. The amazing thing about that channel was the gay porn they were always showing. Louis’ favourite of course. He sat down on the black leather couch and shimmied his sweats down to his knees, freeing his cock from where it had been hard ever since he had woken up at two in the afternoon. Harry had jokingly wrapped his hand around it and giving it a couple pumps and a squeeze, making Louis even hornier, if that was even possible. Just thinking of that little episode made Louis uncontrollably hot and he found himself pumping his cock faster. He slid his thumb over the sensitive slit and let out a strangled moan. Just as he was about to let go and come all over, he heard the front door click open. Harry was home. Had it really been that long? What do I do?! Louis was frantic, because Harry and him always joked about jerking off, but none of them had ever caught the other in the act. Before he had a chance to think, Harry came walking into the living room, eyes on the tv screen. He slowly let his gaze turn to Louis, who was sat on the couch, still like a deer caught in headlights.</p>
<p>Harry sat down in the armchair in front of the couch, right beside the tv. “Go on,” Harry encouraged with dark eyes, and so Louis did. He let out small whimpers, not daring to moan out loud. This was a weird situation, but also kind of hot. Louis found himself slowly getting riled up again and looked at Harry, who was looking right back at him. Harry stood up and Louis let out another whimper, still looking into Harry’s eyes. The green was almost gone, replaced by darkness and lust. He sat down on the couch right beside Louis, putting his hand on Louis’ bare thigh. None of them said anything when Harry slowly removed Louis’ hand from his cock and put his own there instead, giving a few hard pumps before lowering his head, taking Louis’ head into his warm mouth. He licked the tip and took Louis in completely, taking Louis by surprise. He let out a gasp as Harry hummed in satisfaction around him. Louis was squirming but didn’t want to come just yet. Harry kept bopping his head up and down Louis’ cock, occasionally licking up and down his shaft and twirling his tongue around the head. Harry slid down on the floor in front of Louis and started going faster. “H-Harry, I’m not gonna- ah, I’m not gonna last much longer, please, ah!”</p>
<p>Harry looked up, catching Louis’ eyes with his own. Pupils completely blown. “You wanna take this upstairs then?” Harry asked with a slight smirk, and god, how Louis hated him so much because of course he wanted that. With a frantic nod from Louis, Harry stood up and offered Louis his hand, which he gladly took. Harry pulled Louis in, kissing him hard and hungrily. He lifted him up and Louis swung his legs around Harry’s hips, gripping the tiny hairs on the back of Harry’s neck. They made their way up to Harry’s bedroom, Harry carefully lowering Louis onto the bed while still holding onto him. Harry broke the kiss and reached over, scrambling through the drawers in his nightstand for some lube and a condom. He returned successful and leaned over Louis, who grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down for another heated kiss. They continued like that for a good minute before Louis begged Harry to do something about his throbbing cock. Harry only needed to be told once and was already on the case in seconds. He wrapped his warm hand around Louis’ base, but Louis argued. “No, Haz. Please, I need you inside me, please.” Louis begged with pained eyes, making Harry’s head spin. “Is that what you want baby, my big cock inside your tight little hole?” Harry teased. Louis groaned and let out another please.</p>
<p>Harry ran his hands down Louis’ torso, making sure to catch his nipples between his fingers on his way down. He squirted out some lube on his fingers and made his way down to Louis’ hole. “Gonna prep you so good, baby. So good.” Harry murmured as he circled Louis’ rim with his index finger, slowly pushing the tip inside. Louis hissed from the stretch but quickly began pushing back against Harry’s finger, wanting more. Harry pushed in all the way and started pumping it in and out. “More,” Louis said, voice filled with lust and want.</p>
<p>Third finger in, Louis was a moaning mess, riding back against Harry’s fingers, desperate for more. “Please, Harry. I need you cock.” Harry spread Louis’ legs apart, put on the condom and lined himself up against Louis’ hole. “You sure about this,” Harry asked like the gentleman he was. “Yes, oh god, yes. Please.” And with that Harry pushed the head of his cock inside, making Louis tremble underneath him. “Feels so good,” Louis muttered as Harry pushed more and more of himself inside. “God, it feels so good, Harry.” With the encouragement, Harry started going in and out faster. Louis was a hot mess beneath him, and the sight was breathtaking. “AH! Right there, oh my god, right there. Right fucking there.” Harry had found Louis’ bundle of nerves and aimed for the same spot, hitting it spot on every time. Louis was almost screaming with pleasure and had his mouth hanging open. “I’m gonna come, Harry, ah! I’m gonna come.” And with a moan of Harry’s name rolling off Louis’ tongue, muffled by Harry’s shoulder, Louis came hard, squirting come all over his stomach, hitting Harry’s as well. Harry continued to speed into Louis, “Ah, baby, I’m so close. I’m so fucking close. Gonna come and fill you up nicely, yeah?” And with that Harry came, squirting his liquid into the condom. He collapsed on top of Louis, letting out a puff of air as he rode out their orgasms. “So good for me, so fucking good,” Harry muttered as he rolled onto his back next to Louis. He let out another huff and Louis stood up to get a wet towel to clean them up. Harry smiled droopily at Louis when the smaller man came back, almost falling asleep. Louis curled up against Harry’s side and Harry wrapped his arm around him, holding him tightly while they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. Safe and sound.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>